Young Justice Drabbles
by girlwonder113
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the team does out of missions? How infuriating Wally could be? How the team hangs out? Well here is the answer! Right now rated k but might be changed to k later on. First story, criticism welcome! Flames also welcome, I can use them to roast hot dogs! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Girlwonder113, you can just call me GW. This is my first story and hope you like it,

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or PJO and I never will.

"Percy Jackson's powers are better than yours Kaldur."

"Pardon, Wally?"

"The main character from my favorite book series."

"….. Okay?"

"His powers are a lot cooler."

"At least I'm not fictional."

"Yeah….. still he can create storms and hurricanes."

"SO?!"

"He can also breather underwater, without gills."

"That's impossible!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wally…. Please leave me alone."

*Rocket walks in*

"AND HE GETS THE GIRL! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED RAQUEL OUT YET!"

"Kaldur what is he talking about?!"

"THAT TEARS IT!"

"AHHHHHHHH! RABID FISH BOY! ROBIN, ARTEMIS, HELP!

"Should we?"

"Nah…. Baywatch deserves it."

"HELPPPPPP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own YJ! YAY! Wait no I don't! *gasp***

**Oh and in all of these one shots it's during the first season.**

**Sorry forgot to mention that. And there might be a few Daddy!Bats like this one.**

**-GW**

"Dick?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Why are you on my leg?"

"Um….. Global warming?"

"Richard…."

"Okay,okay! I had a nightmare."

"Oh okay…. can you get off my leg now though?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm stuck."

"How?"

"I might have possibly got glue on my pajamas…."

"Why? How? ... Actually I don't want to know."

*sigh*

"Let's go get the glue remover."

*step thump, step thump*

"What would they say about the coldhearted Batman now, hmm?"

"What would they say about the supposedly fearless Robin now?"

"…. Touché."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I was planning to do some, robin sick and team takes care of him stuff**

**But, I had writers block so this came out. Sorry if it is not very good.**

*Opens door*

"Robin, are you okay?Your door is unlocked and we have been hearing a lot of hysterical laughter for the past hour?"

"I… am… IRON MAN!"

"….."

"Pew, pew, pew take that alien scum!"

"….."

"I CAN FLY, I CAN FLY!"

"…."

"So what! I got my rock moves! LALALALAALALALALALALA….." (1)

"…."

"Oh hey Kaldur! You are a fishy boy! Fish makes sushi! I like sushi…."

*SLAM*

"Okay! Who thought it was wise to give Robin sugar!"

*Muffled by door* "My Precious my chocolatey precious!"

"Hehehehe um…. Funny story…."

"WALLY!"

"I GAVE HIM ONE M&M! ONE SMALL INSIGIFICANT M&M!"

" Shiny button! What does this do!

"We should run…."

*BOOM*

"WHERE DID HE GET A BAZOOKA!"

"Sorry…."

"Seriously Wally?"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"It was just on- yeah…. I have nothing to say."

"MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Sorry I couldn't resist… I love Pink songs.

**Poor team. Bat man is probably going to freak when he hears they gave his little bird sugar.**

**And a bazooka…. really Wally? Anyway…. Please check out the poll on my profile to see what you want next on this story. Bye until next time!**

**-GW**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This one has some spitfire in it! So here is this to all the spitfire fans!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

"So how are you tonight? Doing anything beautiful?"

"uh… Wally?"

"How bout(1), I take you to dinner tonight?"

"….. Wally?"

"See you later. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Wally why are you….. AHH! MY INNCOENT EYES, THEY BURN!"

"AHH! When did you get here?!"

"ENOUGH TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

*Runs away screaming*

"Kaldur?"

"Yes Megan?"

"Why was Wally kissing a picture of Artemis?"

"…. I have no answer except, Wally is denial."

"NO IM NOT, PERCY JACKSON WANNABE!"

"…..Do you really want to start this again?"

"why is there a poster of me in your bedroom, Baywatch?"

"Uh…. Ill be at France!"

"The city of love?"

"Shut up, Robin."

(1)Terrible grammar Wally!

Hi,so this is a little story before, I do the little brother robin bonding thing.

The poll I put on my profile, will stay there for a few days, because I want to see the overall result.

Please check the poll for this story so I can start writing it, because I have a few ideas. So far Artemis and Robin brother sister bonding, is in the lead with Wally and Roy and Robin as a trio is a close second.

And keep it mind it's not romantic bonding, Just family bonding. Thanks for all the reviews they make me want to jump for joy!

-GW


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'M BACK! (dodges arrows and battarangs) OKAY, OKAY! I'm sorry! School started again and I couldn't find time to update. Well I'm still trying to figure out the Artemis/Robin bonding brotherly thing but, I hope this is okay!**

**-GW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

"Let's go to the carnival!"

"Why?"

"Because my dear Arty, the carnival is in town!"

"And?"

"We have to go!"

"Says who?!"

"ME!"

"No."

"Wally I said no."

"WALLY!"

"FINE, FINE! STOP WITH THE FACE!"

"You know you can't resist his face."

"A certain bird, will be killed slowly and painfully."

"…"

"C'MON LETS GO!"

*sigh*

"Fine will go."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure Robin."

*walking into zeta tube*

"Don't worry I won't interrupt you guys in the tunnel of love."

"ROBIN!"

...

"Step up and come up to the Backbreaker!"

"Three tickets please."

"Okay! Let's see…..oh wait little boy?"

"Who?"

"You, you have to be thirteen to ride this ride."

"I'm thirteen!"

"Such an imagination!"

"But, I REALLY AM!"

"Sweetie you can't ride this ride try the caterpillar."

"Gr…."

"Step right up into the caterpillar!"

"Three tickets please."

"You have to be ten to ride this ride."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Robin, you have the tickets yet?"

"… I couldn't get them…."

"Why?"

"…. They think I'm nine."

"….HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You are the worst best friend ever."

"Let's just go get some cotton candy, shorty."

"ARTEMIS!"

"PAYBACK!"

…

"Can I please have 3 cones of cotton candy?"

"Okay! Now lets see are you over 6!"

"…..You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for not updating so long! I have changed the format a little, so it is less confusing.**

**Tell me if you prefer this one in a review. This dedicated to my beta fish, WALL-E who died recently. It wasn't that surprising, as I got him more than a year ago and that's pretty old for any pet fish.**

**R.I.P WALL-E :(**

**Now on with the story….**

"Gilly!"**(1)**

"No, Jupiter!"

"What the heck?! That makes no sense, Optimus Prime!"

"And that makes SO much more sense!"

Kaldur sighed as Robin and Wally argued, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

This had all started because, the two said people dragged the poor atleanten to the pet store, and they had found the fish aisle, and had seen a blue beta fish, with a red tail.

Now, they were fighting over what to name the beta… which Kaldur had no say in.

_Will those idiots make up their minds!_

Kaldur jumped slightly as the fish talked to him, the two other people in the room completely oblivious, as they were currently insulting each other.

"Goldie!"

"That's the best you can come up with _flash boy!"_

"Better than you could think of, _boy blunder!"_

"Cannibal!"

"Stalker!"

"Science geek!"

"Math nerd!"

Kaldur decided not to mention the communication between him and his new pet, as they would tease him to no end.

I am afraid they never will.  Kaldur sent back, before the fish started ranting at him.

Connor walked in hearing the commotion holding his head.

Kaldur winced sympathetically, if it gave him a migraine, he could only imagine how bad it was for the clone.

Before Superboy could say anything, Robin asked him a question.

"Hey Connor! What do you thing we should name Kaldur's new fishy!"

Connor stared blankly at the fish, his expression showing a tinge of annoyance.

"Fish" Was his simplr answer and he walked out, grumbling under his breath.

They all stared at each other before slowly nodding.

Finally

Kaldur couldn't agree more.

**(1) All the fish names mentioned, are the names of my cousins old fishes, except Fish.**

**I was thinking of naming the fish WALL-E too, but I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
